An application development team experiences pain points whenever deploying their applications in a cloud environment. Every application deployment team needs to make sure that they comply with different company security policies, infrastructure maintenance policies, cloud control policies, and/or the like. It is highly critical that the application development team adheres to the company policies to protect critical company data and ensure security of host infrastructure. A typical application deployment needs static analysis, unit testing, module testing, functional testing, performance testing, security testing, open source scan, and/or additional tests, and it has become tedious for application developer teams to implement build pipelines that facilitates all of these tests. The typical application in a cloud environment is additionally tedious, requiring a number of checkpoints, configuration considerations, enterprise policy requirements, and/or the like. There may not be a one-size fits all deployment plan. For instances where a number of teams with differing needs are deploying applications to a cloud environment, many resources may be wasted in these individual efforts to deploy their applications. To conserve resources, there is a need for a tool to facilitate cloud deployment that can abstract away enterprise requirements and understand application specific needs so as to be usable by disparate teams for deploying their unique applications in a cloud environment. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.